Só mais um dia
by Dark Lirit
Summary: "Só mais um pouco", dizia a si mesmo. "Só mais um dia..." - Ficlet.


Harry Potter não me pertence e tals.

Fic escrita para o _V Challenge S/B do 6v._

Agradecimentos especiais à _Psyko-chan_ pela "betagem", mesmo que ela ache que o que fez não foi betagem.

**

* * *

Só mais um dia**

.

Perdida em uma ilha qualquer, escondida do mundo, repleta do que muitos chamariam de a escória da sociedade. Aquela era Azkaban. Um lugar sem cores, sem luz, praticamente sem vida. Os prisioneiros que ali estavam, cada um em sua imunda cela, o olhavam com suspeita e curiosidade, enquanto ele era encaminhado para o local onde certamente passaria o resto da vida.

Seus olhos ardiam devido ao sono e às lágrimas que ele inutilmente tentara conter. Sua mente só conseguia pensar que tudo acabara. Seu corpo se deixava levar por seres cujos rostos ele não conhecia. Olhava para o chão sem realmente ver, não importava que o prédio não fosse nenhuma mansão com um carpete bonito, ou se parecia com um prédio velho e acabado.

Quando fora colocado em um cubículo, seu olhar era vazio e seu corpo estava exausto. Sentou-se, encostado à parede e repetiu para si mesmo: "_Não pense em mais nada, não pense em mais nada_".

E, sem pensar em nada, ele dormiu.

**#**

Ele a viu chegar pouco tempo depois. Levaram-na pelo corredor em frente a sua cela.

O andar altivo de sempre, mesmo que sua aparência já não tivesse mais a graça de antes. O orgulho estampado no rosto, como se não estivesse entrando em um lugar completamente deprimente.

Ela o viu sentado, observando-a. Sorriu um sorriso de víbora e tinha nos olhos um brilho de puro deleite em vê-lo ali. Sirius parecia tão impotente com aquele olhar de cachorro sem dono que chegava a ser cômico. _Onde está toda a sua arrogância agora, primo?_ Ela se perguntava. _Onde estão seus preciosos amigos nesse instante?_

E aqueles pensamentos eram bons demais, divertidos demais, para serem mantidos em segurança dentro da sua cabeça. Se pudesse ela gritaria para que todos ouvissem, até mesmo aqueles que dormiam em suas celas fétidas e minúsculas...

(Então... quem a estava impedindo mesmo?)

As palavras saíram de sua boca quando ainda estava perto o suficiente para ser ouvida sem utilizar-se de gritos.

"Meu Lorde voltará e me tirará daqui. Seu salvador imundo Potter irá fazer isso por você? Oh, eu esqueci. Ele está morto". Ela começou a dizer e em pouco tempo estava gritando, enquanto ainda era levada. Queria ter certeza de que ele ouvira, queria que _todos_ ouvissem. "Morto!"

E gargalhou histericamente, o barulho ecoando pelo corredor.

Sirius tapou os ouvidos com as duas mãos e fechou os olhos com força, esforçando-se em cantarolar uma música antiga que ele gostava de cantar para o irmão quando eram mais novos. Ele não iria ouvir, não queria.

Tempos depois ele se perguntaria se naquele momento a sanidade de Bellatrix acenava, despedindo-se. Ou se ela estava sendo levada, à força, por aquele lugar maldito, para um lugar de onde nunca retornaria. Sem resposta.

**#**

Sozinho ele esperava. Não sabia ao certo o quê exatamente, mas esperava. Talvez esperasse que sua inocência um dia fosse provada, que tudo se revelasse um pesadelo que apenas parecia real demais.

_Só mais um pouco_, dizia a si mesmo. _Só mais um dia..._

Sua mente parava e analisava a frase que tentava utilizar como tábua de salvação. E então o quê? O que viria no dia seguinte? Não sabia. Aliás, ali, ele não sabia de muita coisa.

Uma das poucas certezas que tinha era a de que continuava a se sentir tão só que não se surpreenderia se ninguém mais se lembrasse dele. E então como alguém poderia provar sua inocência, como alguém poderia sequer saber que seu único erro fora confiar na pessoa errada?

No entanto, a realidade era diferente do que ele sentia e, ele sabia, não seria esquecido tão facilmente. Não enquanto Bellatrix continuasse presa em algum lugar daquele prédio, enquanto ela insistisse em gritar, muitas vezes coisas sem contexto, das quais ele podia distinguir perfeitamente impropérios, maldições, promessas de que seu Lorde voltaria, menções aos seus amigos e sobre o quanto ele era um bastardo infeliz, desgraçado. O que ele acreditava ser o sinal de que a loucura dela existia e que se acentuava.

Quando Bellatrix gritava, os olhos de Sirius ficavam vagos. O barulho produzido pela prima era a linha que o puxava de volta à realidade e o fazia crer que tudo o que lhe acontecia nunca se dissolveria, porque aquilo tudo era perfeitamente real e não um pesadelo sinistro, como chegara a cogitar.

Quando ela gritava, ele não dormia, mesmo que tentasse se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não os gritos ensandecidos, e esperava pacientemente que eles parassem, que a voz dela parasse de ecoar em cada canto dos corredores, de sua cela e de sua mente.

Somado a isso o frio insuportável que fazia, era simplesmente impossível fechar os olhos e descansar.

Muitas vezes achava que sentia alguma compaixão pela prima que delirava. Ele tinha certeza de que não desejaria aquele destino para ninguém. Mas ele lembrava-se em seguida do primeiro dia dela naquele lugar e pensava que passar tempo demais ali já o estava afetando.

E então ele recomeçava a repetir as palavras como uma oração, murmuradas baixinho para tentar esquecer os gritos que ficavam em sua mente, mesmo depois que os dementadores, provavelmente, davam um jeito de fazê-la se acalmar.

"_Só mais um dia_".

**#**

Os dias passaram. Os meses, os anos. Sem que ele soubesse quanto tempo havia passado, era impossível definir.

Nunca foi fácil viver naquele lugar, mas com o tempo você (_pensa que_) se acostuma.

E quando enfim surgiu a oportunidade de fazer alguma coisa, quando ele viu a foto daquele rato imundo no jornal, procurou disfarçar ao máximo a onda de esperança que sentira, mas tinha que sair rápido dali.

Seus pensamentos quase continuavam os mesmos. "_Sou inocente_", repetia como uma obsessão, sempre, tentando apagar qualquer vestígio de qualquer sentimento que pudesse chamar a atenção de um dementador. Ele estava tão perto agora. "_Não vou esperar mais um dia_". Era o fim. Fim dos gritos, do frio, das noites em que não conseguia dormir, dos dementadores rondando por cada corredor e do medo de ser apanhado por um deles.

Então, quando ele finalmente se transformara no grande cão negro e escapou de Azkaban, ele sorriu. Gargalhou.

Os delírios de Bellatrix continuaram ecoando por todos os lados.

_Então, onde estava o seu lorde_?

* * *

**N/A.:** Eu realmente não sei o que dizer da fic, mas espero que pelo menos alguém tenha gostado. D8


End file.
